


[fanart] don't cry

by yakus



Series: bang pieces [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakus/pseuds/yakus
Summary: My piece for Kebbi's fic for the urban fantasy big bang!
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: bang pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091942
Kudos: 20





	[fanart] don't cry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Numinous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409766) by [Kebbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebbi/pseuds/Kebbi). 




End file.
